bleach_fanon_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edel Seiger
History Edel was born as an Echt Quincy to a family under the previous Quincy King’s rule. He didn’t cry when he was born nor did he show any emotion until he turned three years old. At his young age, he wore a curious look on his face with what could be described as both a smile and a solemn glance at the same time. Still only an infant Edel learned how to read, walk, manipulate Reishi, and control his Reiryoku faster than any child his age and showed proficiency in all Quincy Arts. Seen as a prodigy, the previous Quincy King kept a close eye on Edel and his childhood years. During this time he remained very introverted while he studied even staying reclusive to his own parents. As Edel began growing up he showed extreme proficiency in self-defense, especially hand-to-hand combat and wielding a Quincy Bow. Edel had mastered Hirenkyaku and Ginto by the time he had turned eight learning a variety of techniques such as Heizen, Gritz, Wolke, and even Sprenger. The Quincy King was so impressed he offered his family a place close to his castle so he could secretly study Edel’s learning patterns. While furthering his studies in the Royal Library, Edel found his race’s history and was deeply horrified by their actions over the past few centuries. With this knowledge however he did discover the Shinigami leading him to study them and their abilities further over the course of the next eight years. At this time Edel had successfully mastered all forms of average Quincy Combat as well as Hakuda, Kido, and Zanjutsu from his studies of the Shinigami due to the two race’s shared principles of fighting. When Edel turned sixteen he asked to be trained directly by the Quincy King to learn more about his heritage and learn advanced Quincy techniques. Elated, the Quincy King allowed this and began training Edel in a harsh daily regimen which pushed his body to its limits. Due to this training Edel learned how to master Ransotengai to a fine point where his body naturally acted on its own accord to defend itself leaving his mind free to perform other actions. He mastered the art of Quincy: Letzt Stil though it drained his powers he was seen easily recovering rather than losing his powers outright which shocked the Quincy King. Shortly after he learned and studied Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger noting it felt similar to Sprenger only more defensive and with less setup. While watching the Quincy King he also learned about Quincy: Vollstandig which was an unknown term to him and thus he began in silent studying it by spying on the Quincy King while he performed other activities. For the next five years Edel would lead other Quincy away from the Quincy King to a village at an undisclosed location where he would keep them under his protection. When he first began his settlement he assumed not many Quincy would obey or follow him but they came in droves even more-so once Edel was crowned as the Quincy King’s Right Hand. While in this village he protected them by forbidding the hunting of Hollow and killing of Gemischt Quincy or those born without abilities. While time passed Edel began studying many Quincy items such as the Sanrei Glove, Seele Schneider, Quincy Bangle, and Soul-made Silver to better the Quincy Society. This peace did not last long however as the Quincy King was eventually informed of the village through his own men and challenged Edel for going against him. The ensuing battle saw Edel defeated and as punishment the village was disbanded and its people were punished by having to watch Edel lose his arms up to the elbow. Afterwards, Edel was thrown from the village and forbidden from returning. After several years of recovering, Edel replaced his lost arms with Soul-made Silver Sanrei Gloves adorned with Quincy Bangles at the wrists. He spent those years not only recovering but learning all he could about his own unique properties and once again made it to his home village challenging the Quincy King and his Quincy. After easily dispatching the others, Edel and the Quincy King clashed once again but this time Edel was prepared for his power and easily countered the King defeating him with his new abilities. Edel left the Quincy King alive, but badly beaten praying that a new Quincy King would one day take the throne and be more respectful of his people before he left the village once more. Quincy all over the world came to Edel in order to join him and his village which he created using a special Ginto Technique called Zuhause. Anyone who has knowledge of this place may enter it with Edel’s permission but otherwise it is completely untraceable. As Edel spent time gathering Quincy and working alongside the Shinigami he found that there are many more questions left unchecked and unknown to the populace. One day Edel decided he had to know the truths of the world and using a forbidden Kido Spell he locked his Reiryoku to this plane of time and sent himself on a one way trip back in time to the beginning of everything. Throughout the next millenniums that would pass, Edel would spend his time learning and mastering not only Quincy Abilities but learn how to interact and cope with the other species of the world while preventing himself from interfering too much with the past events that must occur. To his loyal Quincy it seemed but a few precious seconds but to Edel many millenniums had passed since he had last seen them as he came to his village once more. Shortly after this he was informed he hadn’t aged a day and this brought about more than a single revelation upon hearing the news his extended family had to say to their ‘King’. Due to the spell that sent him back in time, Edel’s body had become estranged from Time preventing his body from aging or being affected by its properties. He also found that his understanding of reality could not be changed and his body remained immune to reality changing events. Also due to these events Edel can never repair his arms as the spell would change them back to the state they were at during his jump. Through his travels Edel has learned to teleport, make new reishi arrows with specific properties, open pocket dimensions, and even travel set amounts of time into the future being only the minimum of what he has learned to do. Edel became one of the most powerful forces ever to be seen in the Soul Society and beyond with his knowledge and abilities some have only heard of in myths such as unlisted Kido Spells, Forbidden Spells, and Ancient Quincy Techniques. Edel did not abuse these gifts however as he only uses a fraction of his power to keep this knowledge a secret until the time calls for it. Edel would eventually train children in the arts of Archery, Blut, Ginto, Hakudo, Hirenkyaku, Kido, and Zanjutsu to further enhance their learning and protection using the old teachings and new teachings revealing new powers even they didn’t know they had. When it came to the more advanced techniques of Ransotengai, Letzt Stil, Vollstandig, and Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger; he taught these things to his elite Quincy whose Division was called the “Heilige Range” or “Holy Ranks” separate from the Wandenreich in every way. A Quincy within the Holy Ranks was called a Strider and had an Epithet based on a famous scientist of the past. With his mastery of both Quincy and Shinigami techniques and teaching these to the new generation of Quincy he was regarded as the most dangerous individual related to the Soul Society due to his intelligence alone. As a genius he also manages to understand things within an attosecond making his reaction times further enhanced from Rasotengai’s natural defenses. Due to this, Edel was seen as a great scientist and historian but he never lost his humble nature and still refuse to attack during a fight unless he absolutely must. Edel eventually lead on with his Strider to invent Blackwater which was a liquid designed from purified Hollow Blood and artificial blood as a way to make Quincy immune to their one fatal poison in the form of flu shots that could be removed via blood transfusion. Edel took three of these every month as a way to strengthen his body against the Hollow which took its toll on his immortal body. He did not become fully immune to this serum however as he still shows susceptibility to Hollow injuring him and Blackwater drenched weapons still being able to damage him severely. Blackwater also had a secondary use as it was able to full heal any and all wounds on an individual as a side effect though now Strider Schrodinger and Strider Einstein of the Science Division made two separate formulas for these occasions. Finally, Edel developed “Project Blue Coyote”, a secret project he made should his life ever be taken while the Hollow and Arrancar still walk these planes. Not much is known about the project but Edel claims that it will be able to give everyone a ‘fresh start’ once he perishes should the Hollow and Arrancar be nearing victory. His skill with weapons allowed him to invent the ability to teleport between his arrows even if they have not made contact with anything replacing them where he originally stood. This technique was based off of the move “castling” within the game of chess which allows the king to move in place of the rook. In a similar manner by manipulating one’s Reiryoku while he has a handle on their Reiraku or ‘Spirit Ribbon’ he has the ability to switch positions with anyone. This ability can also be transferred to the arrows he makes out of pure Reishi from the environment as a protective circle if they are launched in a direction. To perform this he enhances the tip with a piece of his own Reiatsu in doing so he is essentially not only sending himself forward but giving himself a way to avoid attacks as well. He can also mark his opponents with a cross shaped seal which allows him to teleport to their location at any given time. All of Edel’s Strider have this seal somewhere on their body. The seal cannot be removed by any means and will remain on a person until they expire permanently. From his acquired knowledge during his travels in the past he learned how a Zanpakuto was created and how to wield one even if it has already bonded with a host. By infusing their Reiryoku into his Soul-made Silver Gloves, Edel can communicate with the spirit inside and even access the Shikai state of the Zanpakuto. He has also been seen able to infuse his own Quincy Cross with a Zanpakuto creating a bow with sharpened back in the shape of a recurved bow. He could also separate the two things from one another without damaging the weapons or Soul within the Zanpakuto easily. He also understands and can identify what type of Zanpakuto he is looking at simply by its wielder or its design in its Shikai State. While not his forte, Edel has mastered wielding a Zanpakuto in the past using it to assist a village in the Human World at one point under the guise of a mysterious swordsman he had read about in a fairy tale. As another development into the Quincy Society, Edel and several of his Stenrritter invented a new form of Reishi Heiso or “Spirit Armor” that both he and his Strider wear. Consisting entirely of a uniquely manipulated Soul-made Silver that cannot be absorbed or warped in any way, from top to bottom it consists of: two layered kite shaped pauldrons, a breastplate that covers the entire upper body and neck guard with lines across it like those on a piece of paper with water-repelling scales that allow the Quincy to move freely through water, thick substances, and even protects them against toxic substances. The breastplate can also apply varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions. The breastplate also helps prevent blood loss and could exchange between it and the intravenous Reiryoku preventing death over a deep wound or Hollow attack. The breastplate covers the neck, biceps, and center while connecting to the beltline of the cuisses and bangled adorned Sanrei Gloves. The Sanrei Gloves act as they would naturally but are in a constant feedback loop with the Quincy Bangle that acts as a forerunner for the Quincy: Letzt Stil and detaches themselves instead of the Quincy losing their powers. This allows the Quincy to not only protect their forearms and hands from damage but also allows them to activate both their Quincy: Letzt Stil and Quincy: Vollstandig simultaneously increasing their strength, speed, and reflexes to the tenth power albeit their life force will drain quickly while in this state. The final piece of equipment for the upper body is the vambrace which allows a Quincy to store their Quincy Cross in an unobtainable location to all except the owner. The vambrace channels reishi into it and allows the wearer to create their spirit weapon at will while also allowing them to generate a shield that is the same color as their Reiatsu which will perfectly guard any attack so long as the dominant will of the user is stronger than the attack sent their way. It is placed on the right or left bicep of choice outside of the Quincy Uniform with a cross pattern resembling a lotus flower. It also gives the Quincy the power to perform a Konso on Pluses even if they were a Hollow. The lower half of the Reishi Heiso consist of several parts, first of all the bandolier that allows the user to hold their Ginto Capsules and Seele Schneider along its outside for access to them at will including a holster for the Seele Schneider if being used as a sword by choice. The buckle on the bandolier has the symbol of the White Lotus. Next was the cuisses that are designed to protect the femoral arteries and protect everything from the hip down to just above the knees with the same mesh that makes up the breastplate allowing for optimal performance of the legs enhancing one’s Hirenkyaku if trained well enough. The gauntlets along with the boots protect the remainder of the legs with the same mesh as the breastplate preventing disabling injuries to the lower half of the body. While the armor weights exactly two hundred and twenty-six kilograms or roughly five hundred pounds a Quincy is trained to use the armor one piece at a time until they can master its weight. The armor can be turned on or off in the same fashion as one would use a Kido Spell by simply declaring the word ‘Rustung’ meaning ‘armour’. This allows a Quincy to wear their armor at will allowing them surprise enemies by choosing which pieces of armor to wear at a given time or simply wearing the full outfit. This armor was given the designated name: ‘Eisenanzug’ or ‘Iron Suit’. The armor is durable enough to take impacts of up to six hundred tons of pressure equal to one point two million pounds of force. Personality Despite his figure and his past reputation, Edel Seiger is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character. When talking, he normally addresses a person by name and keeps eye contact with them. He also doesn’t engage in combat unless absolutely necessary which some people label him a coward for doing. Although he listens to his subordinate’s opinions, he disagrees with what they deem "good" and "evil" in the world. Instead, Edel strives to uphold his own ideals whenever possible. His plans remain shrouded in mystery but many saw him as a “Noble Leader” which by definition also explains his name “Edel Seiger” which means “Noble Conqueror”. If he believes he can intervene in a way that prevents any more bloodshed of his people he will speak his mind openly. Edel was shown to be a brilliant agent of deception, managing to successfully manipulate the ex-Quincy King from discovering his true ideals for several years, managing to be appointed to the position of Head Quincy and the ex-Quincy King’s right hand man. Despite being perceived as the most dutiful of the Quincy, he still held enough of his convictions to adamantly refuse to directly address any of the Shinigami by their titles except for the Soul King. He was generally calm and composed in any situation, and is subtle in his attaining of goals no matter what they might be and he also demonstrated great loyalty and honor to his cause even after having most of his forearms being cut off after he challenged the ex-Quincy King’s authority. His combat abilities are also demonstrated with expert use, Edel using it for offense, defense and travel and often in quick succession of the previous action. His use of the Quincy technology and items are adamant with him inventing several new techniques in all forms of combat he was raised into learning. While he can be extremely ruthless in combat he is also deadly precise in his shots normally purposefully missing to gain an advantage in terrain by setting up Trap Bolts he uses to ensnare his opponents. When on the defensive he uses his hovering arrow bolts as a way of pushing back and deflecting attacks while damaging the opponent in the process. He can also travel faster than Hirenkyaku by using his teleportation techniques with the bolts. Appearance Edel is a white male with a moderate build and has decently crafted muscles on his body which allow him to perform tasks even large body built men would claim difficult. He has moderate length black hair that is slicked back and has a strong sheen to it. He has a smooth looking face and small ears with a moderate sized nose and mouth. He normally wears silver colored glasses on his face which sheen over on one side normally covering his brown colored eyes. He normally wears a small smile or has no expression on his face at all due to his studious nature with him brainstorming many things at once. Edel wears a Quincy Garb of his own design due to his augmentations that were required after he lost most of his forearms. He wears the high-collard tunic over a sleeveless muscle-shirt that has a collared neck and black line running down its middle with a Celtic cross at the base of the neck. He wears form-fitting white pants and two Soul-made Silver boots as well as two identical Soul-made Silver Sanrei Gloves. These gloves cover most of his forearms and have horizontal lines going across the entire forearm portion and stop at the wrist. The metal then has an inscribed kanji that reads “Humane” on the backs of his gloves. The boots are similar to that of a knight’s armored boots but are split into two sections held together at a circular focal point at the ankle. His bow is a star-shaped bow when looking at it from the side due to its compound nature. When he creates the bow itself, it looks similar to that of a compound bow with black tribal highlights at the ends and pure white body. Edel grabs an invisible string and pulls it back showing the wires that reveal the star shape of the bow itself and when firing the bow it lets out five moderate sized spirit arrows that track and hone in on their targets until they hit something. Edel can also use his bow to create reishi arrows that have no arrow head but a sharpened tip to surround him and use them for defense or offense. He can use these arrows to contain items or use them as teleportation points through manipulation in reishi. “Whiteout” is Edel Seiger’s Vollstandig. It causes no immediate change to his being other than having two ghost-like bluish white wings protrude from his back. A large white space roughly equaling fifty kilometers will explode onto the battlefield from Edel’s location and all caught within lose the ability to have negative thoughts, influences, and cannot attack. This is known as ‘Phase I’ and is the most common use of the Vollstandig. The white space has no features and will simply seem like a void to all within and those caught inside. The instant the technique is activated is the instant the amount of land is covered by the technique leaving only Edel’s warning as the only means to begin running. While inside none may raise a fist, attack, or have any negative or dangerous thoughts. This leaves a more mature and intellectual conversation to be had. If communications fail to dispel the conflict Edel will move the Vollstandig into ‘Phase II’. Phase II has the void consume all senses including one’s sixth sense. This causes the void to consume whoever is inside while Edel remains unharmed and safe from its effects. Anyone within Edel’s village is immune to Whiteout’s effects leaving only the opponent’s to begin suffering feeling as if they have become nothing. The void created then becomes completely sealed preventing entry or exit until the battle has concluded by all forces regardless of strength and will be repelled from the edges with force. Should this still not make the enemy falter and surrender Edel moves onto ‘Phase III’. Phase III seals the void specifically around all enemy forces caught within and allows friendly forces to finally see more than a foot in front of their face. To everyone not caught within the void everything will have seemingly gone back to normal but for those caught their senses are still removed and now they have limited oxygen as if a wet plastic bag had now been tightly sealed around their head. Should this not deter the enemy forces to surrender Edel will simply allow the void to consume their mind in ‘Phase IV’. Phase IV moves the void to the victim’s brain and seals off the ability to allow the brain to act autonomously while still removing the senses of the individual allowing them to expire of their own according should they not maintain their body’s vital functions at will. Due to all of the phases overlapping one another the enemy will have no choice but to expire due to their senses being completely removed.